


4 x 8

by krijt



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, another universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krijt/pseuds/krijt
Summary: Kontrakan 4 x 8 meter, 3 ruangan, 2 orang, banyak cerita.





	4 x 8

**Author's Note:**

> Saya suka AU dengan kearifan lokal alias begitu deh hehe.

Cindy bersandar manja pada Jinan. Tangannya memainkan tali sweater Jinan, bibirnya mengerucut. Menyilangkan kaki yang dibalut stoking hitam, Cindy mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jinan yang masih saja diam itu.

"Jadi, kamu cemburu?" kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Cindy. Jinan tidak bergeming.

Cindy sedikit maju, mengambil gelas berisi jus jeruk yang ada di meja.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan menumpahkan jus jeruk ini ke tubuhku,"

Jinan goyah, matanya melirik sesaat ke arah Cindy yang duduk di sebelah kirinya itu.

Tangan kanan Cindy merangkul leher Jinan, kemudian mengusap dagu Jinan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jinan, ayolah. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan seniorku itu,"

Tangan kiri Cindy meletakkan kembali gelas berisi jus jeruk tadi ke meja. Ia kemudian naik ke pangkuan Jinan yang kini asik menonton acara musik di televisi itu.

Kedua tangan Cindy kini memegang pipi Jinan, memaksa Jinan beradu tatap dengan Cindy.

Cindy gemas sekali ingin mencumbu gadis bergigi kelinci itu. Tapi ia yakin jika mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jinan sekarang, Jinan tidak akan bicara padanya selama dua hari.

Empat puluh menit lalu, Jinan memergoki Cindy dan senior yang mengantarnya pulang di gerbang kontrakan mereka. Sebuah kecup diberikan pada pipi kanan Cindy dari sang senior, tentu saja membuat Cindy panik. Apalagi saat menoleh, Cindy tahu Jinan melihatnya.

Cindy lantas menyusul Jinan. Ini bukan kali pertama Jinan cemburu. Setidaknya ia sudah menghindari dua senior yang mengejarnya karena membuat Jinan mendiamkan Cindy selama dua hari.

"Jinaaaan..." Cindy mulai merengek. Mencoba membuat ekspresi memelas nan imut untuk meruntuhkan emosi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

 

Jinan menggeser Cindy turun dari pangkuannya. Cindy pasrah. Jinan meninggalkannya ke dapur.

 

Cindy menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Matanya memejam, rileks. Sebenarnya ia lelah setelah berkutat berjam-jam dalam gudang.

 

Sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal satu atap. Jinan bekerja sebagai pengisi acara musik di radio selagi kuliah. Sementara Cindy bekerja sebagai karyawati salah satu minimarket ternama. Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Cindy menjadi karyawati. Ia ingin mendaftar sebagai staff di kantor yang tak jauh dari kontrakan mereka, tapi Jinan tidak mengizinkannya.

 

Bagi Cindy, Jinan yang terlihat jutek itu sama sekali tidak dingin. Di balik raut wajahnya yang dingin, Jinan sebenarnya sangat perhatian. Walau dari segi umur lebih muda, tapi Jinan selalu menjadi yang dewasa di antara mereka berdua.

 

 

Keduanya mulai saling mengenal di SMA.

Cindy yang menyukai kucing itu selalu tidak tahan saat bertemu kucing. Satu hari ia melihat anak kucing terjepit kayu-kayu sisa renovasi sekolah. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan anak kucing itu, tapi naas kakinya malah tertusuk paku.

Cindy yang panik malah menangis. Padahal sudah kelas tiga, tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja seperti anak-anak.

"Ngapain nangis?"

Cindy buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

"Ketusuk paku..."

"Bodoh, kalo ketusuk paku darahnya langsung dikeluarin biar engga tetanus! Bahaya!"

 

Jinan yang saat itu belum diketahui namanya oleh Cindy, dengan sigap melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Cindy. Ia kemudian memukul-mukul kaki Cindy, mencoba mengeluarkan darah dari tempat Cindy tertusuk kayu tadi.

Sementara Cindy hanya bisa merintih sambil memeluk anak kucing yang tadi ia tolong itu.

"Untung ketusuknya gak dalem,"

 

Jinan kemudian melepas dasinya, membebat luka di telapak kaki Cindy.

"Sudah. Lagian ngapain sih jam segini masih di sekolah? Orang udah pada pulang dari tadi, gimana kalo ngga ada yang nolong?"

Tanpa sadar Cindy menangis lagi. Jinan panik, merasa bersalah terlalu kasar pada Cindy.

"E-eh maaf kalo aku terlalu kasar, tapi emang kebiasaan begitu kalo ngomong,"

"Iya... nggak apa-apa, aku emang bodoh,"

Jinan melihat kucing yang tadi dipeluk Cindy melompat kemudian pergi.

 

"Kamu nolongin kucing?"

Cindy mengangguk.

 

"Oh, kirain anak nakal yang mau manjat pager,"

"Siapa juga..."

Jinan kemudian bangkit, menarik Cindy dan memapahnya.

 

"Pulang naik apa?"

"Bis..."

Selama perjalanan, keduanya saling diam. Cindy tidak bertanya nama Jinan, karena ia sudah melihat tag nama di dada Jinan. Selain itu dua garis di bawah namanya menandakan Jinan adalah adik kelasnya.

 

 

Saat Cindy terbangun, hari sudah gelap. Ia juga tak lagi berada di sofa, melainkan di kasur. Di sebelahnya Jinan masih asik menggulirkan ponselnya, melihat deretan film terbaru.

 

"Jinan..."

 

Tangan Cindy bergerak memeluk Jinan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jinan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang milik Jinan.

 

"Sabtu ini nonton yuk,"

"Nonton apa?"

Jinan menunjukkan layarnya ke arah Cindy.

 

"Gak... gak mau horor..."

"Tapi ini seru, gak serem sama sekali,"

"Jinaaan..."

"Kalo kamu mau nemenin, aku maafin seniormu tadi."

"Hhh.. Jinaaan..."

Jinan tersenyum. Ia kemudian meletakkan ponselnya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap Cindy.

 

"Gimana? Deal? Udah lama juga gak jalan bareng,"

Cindy membalas tatapan Jinan yang lembut itu. 

"Hmm.. yaudah deh, tapi aku mau cium dulu,"

Jinan tersenyum, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Cindy. Tangan Cindy menepikan rambut Jinan, menyisipkannya di balik telinga. Kemudian memeluk Jinan lagi.

Lima detik, Jinan menarik wajahnya.

 

"Kamu tadi belum makan malam, ayo makan dulu,"

"Malem-malem begini makan? Jam dua belas ini Jinaaan," protes Cindy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

 

"Nggak apa-apa, daripada pas kerja besok kamu lemes,"

"Nanti aku gendut,"

"Gendut juga aku sayang, kan udah nggak perlu pusing nyari pacar lagi? Hehe,"

Cindy tersipu malu, menepuk bahu Jinan.

"Bisaan aja, siapa yang ngajarin sih,"

 

"Udah, ayo makan dulu," Jinan mengecup pipi Cindy sekilas kemudian bangkit dari kasur.

Cindy menarik selimut, enggan meninggalkan kasur.

"Cindy kalo enggak bangun nanti tidur aja sendiri ya,"

"GAK MAUUU!" 

Cindy langsung bangkit dari kasur, semangat empat lima menyusul Jinan ke dapur.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
